Currently, previous approaches to electronic collaboration of musical pieces involve two distinct parties generating their own respective audio files. When attempting to synchronize one audio file with another, CPU timing can be off by 0.1% in a 99 bpm song. In just four bars, the timing can thus vary from 99-101 bpm. As will be appreciated, the output, when combined produces an inferior piece of music. Signal degradation also becomes an issue when users have to covert DA/AD in current configurations to combine outputs through traditional means.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a system and method which address the above-referenced problems.